The Smurfs Credits
Directed by Edit Writing Credits Edit Cast (in credits order) complete, awaiting verification Edit Produced by Edit Music by Edit Cinematography by Edit Film Editing by Edit Casting By Edit Production Design by Edit Art Direction by Edit Set Decoration by Edit Costume Design by Edit Makeup Department Edit Production Management Edit Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Edit Art Department Edit Sound Department Edit Special Effects by Edit Visual Effects by Edit Stunts Edit Camera and Electrical Department Edit Animation Department Edit Casting Department Edit Costume and Wardrobe Department Edit Editorial Department Edit Location Management Edit Music Department Edit Transportation Department Edit Other crew Edit Thanks Edit B7C874C3-3AAD-4F3B-ADAD-F7300EFCAB0F.jpeg C60364BC-75D6-498F-B6DC-69B60CECEF5D.png Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png 6DD433C9-71BD-418D-85EA-755E000ADAF5.png * Comer Gallucio Casting (extras casting) (as Comer & Gallucio Casting) * Birds & Animals Unlimited (animals) * Sony Pictures Studios (POST SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY) (as Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California) * The Picture Mill (titles) (as Picture Mill) * Sony ColorWorks (digital intermediate) (as ColorWorks) * Columbia Pictures Industries (author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws) (as Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc.) * Kaufman Astoria Studios (film stage) * Lucasfilm (courtesy of: "Star Wars" and "Indiana Jones" merchandise) (as Lucasfilm, Ltd.) * Twentieth Century Fox (courtesy of: the Fox 5 New York name and logo) * Fox Television Stations (courtesy of: the Fox 5 New York name and logo) (as Fox Television Stations, Inc.) * The Isamu Noguchi Foundation And Garden Museum (copyright owner: "News at Rockefeller Center" by Isamu Noguchi) (as The Isamu Noguchi Foundation and Garden Museum, New York) * Artists Rights Society (copyright owner: "News at Rockefeller Center" by Isamu Noguchi) (as Artists Rights Society ARS, New York) * Empire State Building (courtesy of: the Empire State Building souvenir statue) (as ESBC) * International Merchandising, Promotion Services (IMPS) (special thanks) (as IMPS Belgium) * Lafig Belgium (special thanks) * The New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre & Broadcasting (special thanks) (as The New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting) * NYPD Movie and TV Unit (special thanks) (as NYPD Movie & TV Unit) * Nassau County Office of Cinema and TV Promotion (special thanks) (as Nassau County Film Office, NY) * New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development (filmed with the support of) (as The New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development) * Panavision (camera equipment provided by) (as Panavision New York) * DeLuxe Laboratories (laboratory) (as deluxe®) * Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) (approval certificate: no. 45410) * International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (IATSE) (this picture made under the jurisdiction of) * Kodak (film stock) (as Kodak Motion Picture Film) * Dolby Laboratories (sound mix: Dolby Digital) * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound (sound mix) * Datasat Digital Entertainment (sound mix) (as Datasat Digital Sound) * Studio Peyo (acknowledgement: "Smurf" and "The Smurfs" are registered trademarks of) * American Humane Association (animal action monitoring: AHAD 02421) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera dollies) (uncredited) * Digital Media Services (DMS) (digital marketing asset management) (uncredited) * Direct Tools & Fasteners (expendables) (uncredited) * Flying Pictures (aerial filming services) (uncredited) * Haddad's (transportation equipment) (uncredited) * MELS (sound stages) * Madison Gate Records (score album) (uncredited) * Panavision (camera equipment provided by) (as Panavision) * Pretty Ugly (provided by: UglyDoll) (uncredited) * Rhino Records (soundtrack) (uncredited) * Skywalker Sound (POST SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY) (uncredited) * Soundtrack New York (adr facility) (uncredited) * Studio Double Voice (Kabylian post-synchronized version) (uncredited) ** Columbia Pictures (presents) ** Sony Pictures Animation (presents) ** Kerner Entertainment Company (as The K Entertainment Company also) ** Studio Peyo ** Mel's Cite du Cinema (sound stages Category:ABC Category:Movie Credits